Now I See You
by angel494
Summary: Max is invisible, and goes to Alec for help...seeing things from a different perspective. One-shot


_Dark Angel_

_Max/Alec _

_Romance/Humour_

_Now I see you_

_Disclaimer: I do not own dark angel or its characters, just borrowing them blah blah..don't _

_sue me. ;-)_

_Summary: Max is invisible, and goes to Alec for help...seeing things from a different perspective. One-shot_

_A/N: OK so the summary may sound crazy, but I banged my head and not long after this story came to me. LOL. Whilst I cant sleep I'm typing this story up on the spot.. so if it don't make sense,,ah well...LOL l hope you like. I've tried to add a bit of humour, but some of it's just turned out a bit serious too. Just flowed that way as I was typing._

* * *

Max was freaking out, what the hell was wrong with her, it's not enough she has so much other crap to deal with, but now this. She was invisible, it had happened earlier in the evening, right in front of her eyes she saw her arm disappearing, "What the..." was her initial thought...and the rest of her body followed. There just wasn't time for another complication in her life. But what she found more bizarre was that it was her wish just before it happened to just disappear and not have to face all the hardship she was dealing with.. but seriously she meant maybe getting away from Seattle for a vacation, like 'normal' people do,not this, not invisibility, just how would this help her in her already messed up life. She needed to find out what was going on, she needed help....Logan was her immediate choice, however on second thoughts, wouldn't really be safe for him...I mean it was bad enough avoiding touching him when she could see herself..this would just make things more difficult.....The only person she could think of, which she hated to admit, was Alec- as much as he could be unreliable he was always good in a crisis, this was definitely one of those crisis moments. So, she left for Alec's apartment.

Alec wasn't there when Max arrived so she let herself in closing the door behind her. No surprises, she knew he was probably hooking up with some dizzy blonde right now, that's all he ever did with his time, wasn't it? So she sat in his apartment waiting for him to return. Getting a bit bored and impatient Max began pacing back and forth in the small apartment, until suddenly the door swung open. She was about to mouth of at him asking where the hell he had been when she noticed his appearance. He looked like he'd had a run-in with someone or something- there were bruises to his face on his cheek, already fading from his enhanced healing genes, and a deep cut above his eyebrow. He also seemed to be limping slightly. He then headed toward the small kitchen and reached in the cupboard, pulling out a bottle of scotch, opening it up he proceeded to take a generous gulp directly from the bottle. 'What the hell has he got himself into now' Max thought to herself. She huffed slightly, making Alec alert to his surroundings, he looked around to investigate, then relaxed a little when he saw no-one in sight. Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, he pulled out some rolled up papers, and placed them on the counter in front of him, he almost seemed sad to look at the papers. He then walked over to the sofa with his bottle of scotch, and slumped into it.

Max felt uncomfortable, like she was invading his privacy or something, this obviously was a private moment for him, and he looked like he was struggling to deal with his emotions. Although curiosity got the better of her, and she quietly walked to the counter to scan the papers he had placed there. To her utter surprise and amazement, it was information on her cure for the virus. A rush of questions filled her mind, where did he get this? How? Why didn't he tell me? I could have helped, but the question she wondered the most was why Alec seemed so sad about it. She smiled at the papers, I can't believe he got these, she thought to herself again. Her mind was working overtime, she had to speak to him. But being invisible didn't help with that, and how would she explain that she was there just watching him. No time like the present, she again was about to open her mouth to announce her presence, but for the second time was halted by Alec's actions.

She watched him remove his jacket and lift his top over his head. He began loosening his limbs and carrying out a number of routine stretches, warming his body up. Then down to the floor where she heard him counting his push-ups. Perhaps, this was his way of recuperating or dealing with his feelings she thought, as she could still see the strained look in his frown. That certainly wasn't from the push-ups, it would take a lot more to tire a transgenic. So, still feeling uncomfortable to speak up during his little workout, she just stood and watched. His muscled arms would peak further with each push-up, it fascinated her the way he would perfect every move, but what did she expect from a trained soldier. It's what they were designed to do. He'd counted to 200, he could have done more she knew that, but he appeared to be distracted from doing more. He raised to his feet, and then made his way to the bathroom, she heard the shower being switched on and a bit of cluttering around. The door was then closed over.

Max felt it was a good idea to get out of there whilst he was in the shower, she didn't want him to know she had been there this entire time. She had planned her escape. The front door had been locked by Alec, so she was to go through the window, and round to the front and knock as if just arriving. Making her way to the window, she then reached out and began opening it, she pushed it ajar, but hadn't noticed there was a glass bottle on the ledge on the outside, she'd been to busy with trying to get out she missed this important detail. She knew Alec, would have heard this, and sure enough as she turned around at the window, he was there outside the bathroom wrapped in only a towel,she noted, to investigate the cause of the noise. He'd spotted the window open immediately and made his way across to it. Max mentally kicked herself, she had no-where to go and stupidly backed herself right into the window.

Alec was now directly in front of her,she had held her breath to stop him hearing her breathing-heart pounding in her chest, she didn't know the reason for this, she'd been in much worse situations before. Directly in front of her, he was looking out of the window, but remaining cautious. This was when Max really noticed him-stood there in just a towel. His skin damp from the spray of his shower, being that close to her, she had no other option but to look. She found her eyes glancing over his body until they went lower, and out of no-where her mind wanted to know what was beneath the small garment, 'damn' she thought letting out a small breath, and realising her mistake as soon as she did so...bringing her eyes back up to look at Alec's she knew he had heard. He inhaled then blinked

"Max?" he questioned "Is that you out there?"

"I'm not out there" Max answered her head lowering slightly

Alec jumped, and turned round to look behind him, confused as to where she was

"Where are you?" confusion set on his features

"I'm here....Alec..I have a slight problem" Max began explaining

"I would say being able to throw your voice was a good thing. Where are you?" he asked again, searching around him.

"Shut up!" she advised, punching him in the side of his arm

"Ow" Alec exaggerated

"I'm serious.....I..I'm invisible" Max finished

"What?!...How?" Confusion set in his features

"I don't know how....Well I kinda wished I wasn't here but...none of my thoughts have ever come true before" she rushed out.

"You what...you're messing with me right?" Alec said whilst looking round his apartment to find Max.

"ALEC!" She said swatting his arm..... then grabbing it to prove her point she placed his arm around her wrist so he could feel her there.

He began feeling his way up her arm, poking and prodding as he went along, working his way up to what he felt was her shoulder then turning his hand to her neck the stopping and resting his hand on her cheek.

"This isn't possible" He stated.

Max was feeling rather comforted by his touch and his hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes slowly, knowing that Alec couldn't see her.

"Well, it obviously is" she announced rather annoyed, she pulled away from him.

"Alec, I need your help" she told him

He was trying to feel around for her again, he couldn't believe what was happening

"Hey! Watch it....." Max shrieked as Alec had grabbed her at the front of her chest.

"Sorry" he smirked

Max walked over and sat down on the sofa. Not knowing where to look Alec looked around and spotted the papers on the kitchen counter, he face turning serious

"How long have you been here?" He asked

Max looked up and noticed where he was looking, and panicked slightly..what would she tell him?

"Err...I.." she couldn't think what to say. That in itself answering Alec's question.

"You ever heard of invasion of privacy Max" he glared around not knowing exactly where she was.

"I'm sorry....I just-"

"Just what, you thought you'd just watch me being mis-" he never finished what he was about to say.

He sat down on the sofa, not realising how close he had sat near Max. Until he felt her exhale a breath she appeared to have been holding. There was silence, neither of them spoke for a moment.

"So, you err, you got the information on my cure" she enquired

"Yep, not as easy as I'd planned" he advised pointing out his injuries.

"You should have asked for my help, Alec, it could have been a lot worse" she sighed not wanting to think what could have happened to him. Although she would never admit it aloud, she had grown some what fond of Alec. After all he was just like her.

"I didn't wanna get your hopes up" he explained " I just wanted to do something right for once, without screwing up...I wanted to make you happy"

Max was shocked by his words. Did he really care for her that much? He must have if he'd done that just for her.

"And you think that would make me happy?" Max asked

"Well,you and Logan can finally be together" he smiled half heartedly

"Not at the expense of losing you" she said a lump forming in her throat. She never noticed before, but she did care for Alec, there was just so much banter between them, that she never really got chance to establish her relationship with him.

"Well, as you can see, I'm okay" Alec was his usual self, making out he was fine when he was obviously fighting with his inner thoughts. He was about to stand, but was stopped as Max placed her hand on his leg to stop him.

"Alec!" she didn't want him to go. She felt a need to make him stay.

"Max!!" Alec's voice seemed shocked as he looked down at his leg. Right in front of his eyes, he began to see Max's arm appearing, then he slowly followed her reappearing form until he set his eyes on her face, as that too slowly reappeared in front of him.

She was just as shocked as Alec to watch herself comeback to reality again....She was happy to be back and smiled a genuine smile, and looked directly at Alec, who returned her look with a smile of his own.

"Good to see you again" He commented, placing his hand on her cheek to make his point. Max looked at him, and her smile widened at his words. She really saw him for the first time, being genuine, to her. She liked this side of him. Looking beyond him, she saw the papers with the cure to the virus on. It was a stark reminder of her situation. Alec followed her gaze and understood her sudden change in emotion towards him. He moved his hand from her cheek and looked towards the floor.

Standing up he walked to the counter and brought the papers to Max

"You go be happy" he said smiling weakly

Max looked at him, truly looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She was lost in her own feelings to explain them to someone else

"Thanks" She returned the same weak smile, and began walking to leave his apartment.

One thing she was sure of, though, was that maybe this wasn't what would make her happy.

********************************************THE END****************************************************************

A/N- so this was just a one-shot.. what do you think? Please review.... xx please note this is just a short story to bide my time as im doing longer stuff. so it's not intended to be in detail. Just wanted to show how it's Alec that makes Max want to be there, even with everything thats happening in her life. any questions PM me, i will reply. :-) thanks


End file.
